Friends
by Kittehkat432
Summary: Dinner with Brian and Meredith don't go as planned when Chloe gets a call from Alek...
1. Chapter 1

My mom looked over at Brian, smiling at him. She really liked him, so much that she didn't bother to order take out on this dinner. As much as I wanted her to leave, I didn't. If she left Brian would try to kiss me. That deadly kiss that would leave his body cold and stiff. Dead. Part of me hated that I was doing this to him, and I knew that I was going to end of hurting him. That even though Alek had said that I would get hurt too, it would be Brian confused and lost of what was happening. I tried not to think of Alek or Jasmine or anything Mai related during this dinner, but I had finally come to think of it as This is who I am. "So have you met Chloe's new friends Alek and Jasmine?" I started choking on whatever was in my mouth.

"Alek? and Jasmine?" Brian looked over at me "I don't think I have met them" Right, for a very very good reason. My mom put down her fork and started laughing.

"I remember the first time I met Alek" My eyes widened "A few weeks ago actually I came home and he was laying in Chloe's bed." Brian's turn to put down his fork.

"Yeah" I explained to Brian "We were studying"

"Without the books, right? That's what I said pretty much when she told me that" How did my mom ruin this? A nice normal dinner and then BAM! There it goes down the sink with the left overs from tonight. "It was funny how he was so casual about it" I was going to kill her. My phone was going off in small spurts, a phone call. Perfect interuption right? No. It was Alek. Why was he calling me? I ignored it.

"Alek's just a friend" How did I find myself always saying that to these people. Mom, Alek is just a friend. Brian, Alek is just a friend. Why did I have to explain Alek to everyone. He was that hot british mai- I mean was the annoying British Mai that protected me from all danger risking his life for me. No big deal... Okay, I lie. Big Deal, Alek did everything I asked of him except leave me unprotected. He was the guy I depended on besides Paul. Brian was just the guy I had feelings for that I could bring out and not worry about him growing claws and starting a fight with the waiter. Alek was Alek. Just like Brian was Brian. Two different people, two different hearts.

"Who keeps calling you?"

"Alek" Not even thinking about it I said that, how could I say that. I was trying to prove that Alek was just a friend and here he was calling me...again. It was like the Mai instincts kicked in in that moment. "Hello?" I said and heard heavy breathing.

"Please tell me you're at home" he scared me, the amount of worry in his voice.

"I'm with Brian and my mom at home" I confirmed not trying to sound worried "Where are you?"

"Don't come looking for me... I'll be on your rooftop tonight, but right now things are going on and you need to be safe. Get Brian out of the house."

"Alek-" I looked at my mom, were my eyes tearing up? "Where are you?" I repeated.

"I'm on my way to your house now" Lie. The line went dead and I looked at Brian, who looked hurt. I know, Alek calling me getting all strange and the bed story. It looked bad on me.

"Well. I think I'm going to go, seeing as I'm not the only guy in your life" Way to be a jerk! Trust issues much? I said Alek and I were just friends! We are just friends, I care about my friends. I care about Alek. "If there was someone else, you shouldn't be going around like a whore" My mom stood up and pointed to the door.

"Get out of my house and don't come back. You will not sit here and tell her what she's doing, when you have no idea what's going on" _Like you mom, you have no ideas what is going on. _

"Glad to" Brian opened the door, a bloodied up Alek had his hand by the door fixing to knock. He looked like hell, I put my hand of my mouth because to be honest it scared me. Brian just walked past him with that 'You deserve it' look. Ass.

"Oh my God- What is going on here?" My mom shrieked. This was becoming one of the worst nights ever.

"Mom Look in my phone and call Valentina now!" I was going to have to tell my mom what was going on, this was too far. I caught Alek as he began to fall. My mom was on my phone, I couldn't hear her. "What happened to you?"

"Protecting you" Alek's voice was weak, he was weak. I put him on the couch and held his hand. I felt completely useless in the whole thing. Above his eyebrow he had a deep cut that would need stitches. He had a goosebump on the left side of his forehead and a few minor scraps and cuts on his cheek. His ankle looked sprained or worse, and his shirt had tears down it, but no cuts. Healing like a Mai was amazing. Alek had to be in pain, not as much as being thrown off of Coit Tower pain but still... "I'm fine. You didn't need to call Valentina"

"Yes I did" Don't cry, I told myself, Do not cry over this. Valentina just walked into my house running to Alek "Who did this?" My mom stood behind all of the mai, Valentina was getting information from Alek. While Jasmine was talking to me. I felt bad for her, here are these people talking about Mai and the order and protecting me.

"Who has been here?" Valentina asked smelling the air.

"Amy, Paul and Brian just left" I said crossing my arms, "in a very bad manner"

"Brain?" Valentina looked at Jasmine and Alek "I've smelt him before, his scent."

"What is going on here, I'm going to ask that one more time. Is this some joke? Is this Paul's group?" I frowned at her, Paul's group of nerds?

"No mom, we need to talk"

"You think?" She was in panic mode, Alek was standing up now looking at my mom. I felt his hand intertwine with mine for a few seconds as I looked into his eyes instead of my moms. What was he doing? Comforting me? Valentina and Jasmine's faces were reflecting the same question.

"You'll be fine" He said and then let go... "I'll be here to help you" I'd prefer Jasmine because if Alek had been the one to explain to me (By himself) what I am then I would have pushed him off the building. This was different though, this was my mom. I told my mom to sit down, because she would have to... this was going to be the hardest thing I've ever told her.

"We are _mai" _I looked at her, as she nodded like 'WTF is a mai'. I think I need Paul, he would do so well and be so honored to tell my mom. I felt like I was doing an oral report on what Mai really were in front of my teachers. "So pretty much mom I'm a cat and I've been sneaking out every night almost with Alek and Jasmine to train because there are these people after me. They're trying to kill me, I've died once already but no worries nine lives like a cat but that's just me. Alek is mai, and I know that doesn't explain why he was in my bed but really he's on the roof every night. Jasmine and Valentina are mai too. Jasmine is Valentina's daughter and Alek is her nephew. They all protect me from the Order A.K.A the bad guys..." It came out in a rush, I was surprised she'd even heard any of it.

"Okay, so you're a cat what is Alek. Your mate or something?" I groaned inwardly, why was this so hard for people to get.

"yeah pretty much" Alek put his arm around my shoulder

"Alek!" Valentina warned "No he is not her mate... He's her protector. I don't know what kind of relationship they have outside of that."

"They're good friends" Jasmine would now decide to talk "Clearly Alek would do anything to protect Chloe just like all of us"

"But why were you in her bed?" That still was all my mom wanted to know. I just told her I was not human, and she wants to know why Alek was in my bed.

"I wonder the same thing" Valentina coughed "I mean Meredith we can talk further about the whole Uniter thing but really I couldn't tell you a thing about Alek and Chloe" Alek smirked from his spot beside me, like he wanted to tell them something that would get me in trouble. He opened his mouth and I hit him in his chest.

"Ow" He whined when everyone looked at him "Don't have to be so mean" I almost growled, then Brian started calling me. I answered with a loud sigh.

"What do you want?" I asked completely uninterested.

"Who are you with?"

"My Pimp" I would hear about that later, but for now it was nice to see Alek's smirk on his face. I wondered what we looked like from the outside to people. Alek and I being close friends suddenly, making inside jokes and laughing about things we agreed on. I think I might be falling in love with Alek Petrov very slowly, or that's how it would look.

"Is he O.K.?" I liked the question but I had learned that you can't take back what you said, it was impossible to erase that moment from time even if you did that whole forget those minutes happened.

"Do you mind not calling me back?" It would have sounded so much serious if Alek hadn't of tickled my side. I felt everyone's eyes on us. "I mean really, I'm not a whore and if you are that insecure to think little sixteen year old me is off with one of my friends than that's you." Alek took my phone adding in the lines that he was way too old for me any way. Then he hung up. "Thank you" I smiled at him.

"Just protecting you"


	2. Chapter 2

"I think we should talk more about this" My mom said after everyone left, including Alek. Not that he ever really just leaves, he just pretends to.

"About what, Alek and me? or about me, because if I have to remind you that there is nothing going on between us one more time I'm going to run away"

"Cat's always come back for dinner" She made me laugh when she said that, I hugged my mom because she was so cool with this. How many other mom's would be cool with this? None what-so-ever. They'd have me ripped apart or disected whichever might hurt more. "You're my daughter, I know you better than any body else. Right now I know you more than anyone else because we have that little secret" BIG SECRET "out of the way... so when you say We're just friends, and then you look at him like that, when he looks at you like that" Big romantic alert was sounding off in my head like war seriens "I just know that you two are meant to be!"

I think I looked green, or maybe just shocked at what she was saying. Then I heard a loud crash into the bushes outside, first thought Someone was here to kill me second thought someone just fell off the roof. "Alek" I groaned as I walked outside to see the damage. Sure enough, Alek was dusting himself off. "Nice trip? See you next fall?"

"Ha that was only slightly annoying, last time I heard that I fell off my dinosaur" We both needed to work on our come backs. Alek got up and was about to jump back on the roof.

"Alek- Wait... Come inside" I smiled one of my nicest smiles and opened the door for him, of course all I got in return was his dashing smirk.

"Is this an invite to your bedroom? Or more specific to your bed?" I hit him once more in the chest so he would shut- up. "Under the covers, I'd keep you warm."

"I'll call Valentina" I felt like we were five years old, snitching on each other to our parents or guardians making a big deal about little things. When Alek and I finally found ourselves back to my mom we sat in front of her. She was giving us the look. "Oh not the look, Mom please!" Hadn't she embarassed me enough today?

"I just love the way you two bicker" Look, now we're an old married couple. Alek chuckled softly at my mother's words, first she hates him, now she loves him. I can't win for losing! EVER. "It's cute." I got why her mood change towards Alek, he protected me from danger that she couldn't. Alek was my savior. Thinking like that made me want to thank him in private later. Alek would be on my roof for the next eight hours, we could be in a little world where High School didn't exist and the lines between us didn't either. I was the no body, and He was the some body that no body wanted me to even talk to. I hopped each stair looking back at my mom who was sitting in silence with a sweet smile on her face, covered in her red snuggie drinking a coffee or tea. It was nice that she knew... I walked to my room and smiled at the clutter that was simply Chloe King. Blue walls, peace signs and everything else. Own bathroom, nice sized closet and all. That was me, only child me.

I whistled like a bird and was met with a very handsome laugh "Yes Chloe?" His voice coming from outside.

"Come in here" I said pulling up a chair so he knew the boundaries of sitting on my bed, and not sitting on my bed. I was still shocked with that amount of trust my mom was giving the two of us. Thinking that we were mated and all, I would assume she'd make me keep the door open or something.

"This keeps getting better and better" Alek said as his feet made light steps into my room, he noticed the chair and sat down but rolled himself closer to me.

"Thank You" I said sitting on the edge of my bed "You do so much for me, and I wanted to thank you. What should I call you. You save me from everything bad, even heartbreak sometimes. I'm the Uniter, and you do the saving. You have to have some kind of name."

"I'm your sidekick" I winced playfully at the word sidekick.

"Paul won't be happy" The chair moved closer to me "but we don't have to tell him, right?"

"Nope" Alek backed up as he heard my mom's human footsteps on the stairs, "I got to go... Protect and serve blah blah blah you know the drill"

"Goodbye Alek" I whispered as my mom's feet lingered outside my door, "Or Goodnight" he flashed a grin and then vanished with the night. It felt total Twilightish. My mom knocked on my door as I shoved the chair across the floor making as little noise as I could. "Come in"

"Hey, Sweetie...No school tomorrow because of a storm" A storm? I hated storms...

"UM! ALEK! YOU'RE STAYING IN THE GUEST ROOM" I yelled, waiting for a reaction from him. My mom gave me a look. "What?"

"He can stay in your room to protect you" She said "I mean the door would have to be open"

"YES!" I heard Alek say jumping through the window, "Slumber party Chlo!" Thanks mom, I really want to hurt you now. How could you do this to me? It's Alek freakin' Petrov! Just because we're mai doesn't mean we aren't teenagers, just because he's my protector doesn't mean that things won't lead to other things. "Hey, Can I stay in here tonight too?"

"Sure... just in case it rains." My mom said making sure the door was open, Alek pulled off his shirt right in front of her. "What are you doing?" She asked him slightly amused by it.

"I'm getting comfortable, all do respect but Mrs. King I sleep on a roof sometimes. If I get a chance to sleep in a bed, I am going to get comfortable" He put his feet on my pillow like Paul did when he slept over.

"Goodnight kids" Oh, Now Alek was her son. That made everything better in life, not. My mom shut her door, defeating the purpose of me keeping my door open. I pulled another pillow from my bed and a blanket from my closet and got on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Alek laid on his side looking at me, I tried not to look at that perfect body but I couldn't really not see it. The way my covers were on him made that really hard, they covered up the bottom half of him.

"I'm sleeping on the floor" I looked away from him shyly and then fluffed my pillow a little distracting myself from him.

"Why?" that silly smirk threatened on his lips, those nice pink lips. That were so not kissable...

"Because you're sleeping in my bed?" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "I just don't want awkward"

"Awkward is what you make it" Alek's eyes had that humor filled look in them, "It's a sleepover.. Pretend I'm Paul"

"O.K. Let's watch a movie" He sighed as I got in my large bed and put the pillows between my face and his feet, it didn't last long though because I had to switch my side. We watched 'Beastly' making jokes about how the guy looked a lot like Alek, and then saying the Vanessa Ann Hudgen's sex tape rumors were pretty crazy when we were younger. I told him how I didn't like Zac Efron in the first place. No school felt good, I stretched as I watched Alek go downstairs to get popcorn, hmm. Make yourself comfortable in my house, but don't get used to it.

Alek was sweet, and not that "Jocko" I thought he was, he had a cute smile and a very hot smirk. He did everything that I asked him to. Even if it didn't seem like it to most, he knew that I had boundaries when it came to perv jokes and such. I admired that so much, if I didn't want to kiss him. I wasn't going to kiss him, and he never tried to push that on me. Like Brian, Brian was blah. He was just a guy that I had to get over. Some days, I would think about him. I knew that much, I would probably miss him too. I also knew that I would have great friends there, even if I didn't want them there.

"Hey, so I got you a seperate bowl because I like cheese on mine" He held a silver bowl and a plastic green bowl in his hand "here"

"I like mine with cheese on it" I looked at him taking his bowl instead, he chuckled and got on my left side "It's good" he put his hand in my bowl taking a piece and eating it one by one. While I took hand fulls and stuffed my face. I heard a knock on my window..."Who is that?"

"Jasmine, she smells popcorn" Alek rolled his eyes trying to lock her out, the window opened despite his efforts.

"What are you two doing?" She asked looking around at the mess we made, DVD cases on the ground and snack wrappers around the bed. We were under the blankets, trying to keep our legs warm. "This looks suspicious"

"Just two friends, Chillin'" I smiled at her "Join us"

"I'd rather not..." She said taking the other bowl of popcorn "I was just checking in on you Alek, but you seem comfortable so I'm going to go home"

"Bring the bowl back later" I pointed to her "Or else" Jasmine nodded and gave Alek a look and winked. He threw popcorn at her and she slipped out the window. It looked like we were pulling an all- nighter "You're warm" I commented to Alek as he shifted brushing up against me.

"Usually people say, I'm hot" He pulled me closer to him "but if you're cold" Which I was "I can keep you warm" The hangover was making me laugh. He put his arm around me, a little more closer to me. "Is this O.K.?" he asked me, with a husky voice.

"Yeah, it's fine" I said, my heartbeat increasing only a little. This meant nothing to him, so it was going to stay that way. My hair fell in my face, I blew it out of my eyes then returned to the movie. "Alek" I said and he responded with a tired.

"Hmm"

"You're a really good friend" His eyes were droopy, I was going to let him sleep but he seemed to be about to say something. I leaned closer so I could hear him but instead I met his lips. It was a little kiss, not open mouth or anything. Still, it meant the world to me. We were both tired, so I let him go to sleep. Just like he let me. I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the roof and warm skin. My mom was downstairs rushing around, I had only been asleep for three hours. I was on school schedule and internal alarm clock world, my phone was ringing steadily. I moved a little, only to be pulled back in.

"Don't" Alek said against my shoulder, this was not normal "get up" I pushed the remote button to switch back T.V. Cable, I looked at the weather channel. "Hey, Looks like you'll be stuck with me for awhile"

A few days with Alek, that's great...


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't do it, I could NOT take it with Alek. Snide remarks, and cocky comments weren't going to cut it when it came to pouring rain and bolts of light! I called in the major troopers: Amy, Paul, and Jasmine. Amy had willingly come over, made a quick stop to our fourth most used store ever and then she had to pick up Paul. Jasmine said she had to take a quick shower and then she would be over. I hadn't told Alek exactlly what this meant but he would get the point soon enough, I was uncomfortable to be alone with him. Right now, more than ever. He was upstairs in my shower, probably using my girly shampoo and my soap. I didn't know weather to burn my soap if he had, or not. He was just a friend, a very hot sweet friend. What am I thinking? It's Alek for crying out loud. He preaches how girls can't resist him, now look at me falling under the spell of the P-Dog? P-dog was his nickname around school because we didn't really think CB would catch on.

I pushed my hair out of my face in a frizzy, messy bun and put on some normal clothes that I would never wear out of the house. I turned on my T.V. and because I had stupid Dish Network, the storm had broken my cable! I switched to DVD mode and looked at the blue screen with a disk on it. I put my legs up on the couch thinking about how easy this was. How I could turn any Assasian Fighting Protectors into best buddies, and how they were now part of my speed dial. Alek walked downstairs sporting nothing but his boxers and a T-shirt. At least he put on a shirt, I couldn't help but blush and then try to hide it. I felt like I was in one of those scenes where you're married, or dating someone or just screwing them really and they come downstairs in that awkward way just to go through your fridge and steal the leftover take out.

I watched Alek watch me for a few seconds and then I turned back to the blank screen, _Where is Amy?_ I was getting more nervous by the second. Serious butterflies were starting to appear when he was like that. "Alek" I sounded calm and collected "Can you bring down all my blankets and pillows, Please?"

"Only because you said please" He jogged up the stairs and I frowned at how he had left that dirty fork on the clean table tops. Classic male, just because they don't clean the house they think they can just leave things around! I really did sound like a wife. He came down with the red blanket, dropping it on the ground in front of the coffee table. I pushed the table out of the way with my knees as he went to go get the pillows, I pulled the bed out of the couch so I could lay down and pretend it was comfortable. My couch/bed wasn't uncomfortable or springy it was just nothing like my bed. I was glad for a minute that the T.V. was on the wall instead of the floor, even though my house was a little spacious it wasn't the biggest living room. I went to the closet as I heard Alek coming down the stairs again, and grabbed a blue sheet. He looked at me in silence as I put it on the mattress part. I took the pillows from him and arranged them neatly on the bed and then put my blanket up there.

"Can you get the things out of the guest room too? The blankets and the pillows" Paul usually took the Lay-Z-Boy and Amy slept on the loveseat most times. Jasmine could sleep on the couch with me if she wanted to stay the night like the others would. Alek was very good at following orders, I liked that. When he brought those blankets and pillows to me I added them to our little spot. As soon as I had made it look decent Alek fell into it. I followed his lead and got comfortable, I was not getting up so Paul should be prepared to be my DVD Player bitch.

"So, let me guess... This isn't you trying to snuggle up with me and watch a movie" Alek said with his arm behind his head, I turned to face him on my stomach.

"No way, we're going to have a slumber party just like you wanted"

"A little less PJ's?" He wasn't smirking, but he wasn't frowning either.

"That comes later" I winked at him, I hoped he didn't take that serious or anything. I was just trying to show him two can play his game.

"Oh God, now I'm all hot and bothered" Alek looked up as he heard Jasmine clear her throat. "Mood over"

"I feel like I walk in on all the wrong things, really guys?" Like this was our fault we were such good friends? We had just connected on that level where we were different to each other in a good way. Jasmine looked around at our little set-up and smiled. "This is nice, where's the candels?"

"I forgot them" When it rained, I put candels out just in case the power went out. I don't think that's what Jasmine wanted to hear but it sure made Alek chuckle.

"Guess who's here?" Amy called with two bags packed and a frustrated Paul behind her "I brought all the Twilight DVD's, Peter Pan, Harry Potter movies one through six and a few chick flicks"

"Sigh" Paul actually said sigh, it was pretty annoying but it was better than constant Mai questions "She wouldn't let me get Batman, Catwoman, or anything remotely good" I whispered a Thank You to Amy who nodded agreeing with how I felt. "Chloe, I bought you something- call it a late birthday present but we were at Fredrick's of Hollywood and I came across a suit that looked-"

"-Best sleepover ever" Alek shot a look at me.

"Anyway, I know it's a little sexy and I brought a blind fold for Alek's eyes seeing as Amy was so nice to tell me that he was here." Blindfold, leather suit? If my mom came home for lunch she would think I'm nuts! "Will you at least try it on?"

"Maybe, Depends" I gave Paul a fraction of hope then something impossible "If you can not talk about Mai for the amount of time it takes us to watch some of these movies and figure out the rest of the night" Paul didn't looked defeated.

"Remember when I said less PJ's?" Alek's voice was purposely husky as I pulled me down next to him "I think I got my wish" Why did he have to have sex on his mind all the time? Oh, right... He's a teenager too.

"I don't think Paul will make it" Jasmine said sliding next to me in the bed.

"Hey Jasmine ever heard of the term Three is a crowd"

"Hey Alek, ever heard of the term kiss my ass"


	4. Chapter 4

Amy had her eyes on the three of us all comfortable in the bed, to be honest I was now closer to Jasmine that I was Alek because that's why I invited people. I couldn't be alone with Alek, he could joke around saying I had a lack of control but that was correct. When I was around him, I got these feelings that I shouldn't feel. I pursed my lips as Jasmine made a comment about how that would never happen in real life. _Ding Dong, _"Did you order food or something Ames?" she shook her head No, I shrugged. I walked over to the door, looking through the peep hole. Brain. Should I open the door? Or Pretend I'm not home? "Amy, everyone go upstairs for a second" I opened the door to see that face I used to like, because it wasn't boyish and it was human.

"What's going on in here?" Brain asked looking around as I let him in, the uninterested feelings had resurfaced. "A Sleep Over?"

"Yeah just me and a few girls..." I trailed off as I saw Paul walking downstairs, "and Paul, and some other people" he didn't question my some other people comment, and he wasn't going to question Paul.

"Chloe, can you tell Alek..um Later that the only reason that I ask so many question is because I care" Good thing he didn't mention any Mai. "He's about to choke me out and I think as his- whatever you call it- friend that you should save my life"

"He's here?" Brain's face was a little red in anger.

"Of course he's here" I wish I didn't sound so 'This is Alek's other home and he's staying with me' but it was sort of like that. I also wish the anger hadn't come out so early in the conversation "So did you come over to warn me about Alek? Because he's a great guy."

"How did you know?"

"I get that you like me, I get that you're trying to get with me but I don't want to be with you, and legally I can't be with you" That was a good statement. Legally, I could never be with you because you're too OLD. Just so he got the point "and I'm with someone else, a real hell of a guy who can appreciate what not seeing you is! Adding this as well, he gets what just friends means"

"Do you sit around and talk about me? Is he that insecure? Needs to walk in my footsteps in impress you." I snorted when he said that in rude laughter.

"If he had walked in your footsteps he wouldn't be upstairs waiting for you to leave" Brain's face was turning even more red, _don't hurt me or you'll die._ "I'm sorry Brian but I CAN'T SEE YOU ANYMORE."

"I got it" He mumbled and walked right back out of my life, I knew he'd be back. He was that Vilian that never got the point. I heard the footsteps coming downstairs as soon as the door shut.

"Amazing" Paul was saying drinking a glass of Pink Lemon, "I mean I never thought you'd fall back in crush with me Chloe, I wasn't upstairs but it made my night. Sorry, I'm with Amy." Amy looked at me.

"I knew it! You're jealous of me and Paul!"

"Amy, No... I just said that so he'd leave. He was ruining the night" He was ruining my life.

"Oh, O.K. Paul you idiot!" Amy declared as she went back to her spot, no one asked me if I was O.K. I clearly didn't want to talk about it. We put in one of the movies Amy had brought and recited lines, well at least Amy, Paul and I did. We rented these movies a lot actually, every time it rained, or during break or something we made it the offical APC meeting. "We should go to a movie one day this week"

"In the rain?" I asked questioning what she was thinking about "No thank you" I looked over seeing an asleep Alek. Peaceful looking and fully aware of killing me if I moved. I asked Paul to go get my laptop so I could check the status of my life.

_Dad:_

_DO what's right in your heart, but always know he's right behind you. Behind every powerful woman stands the man that she loves. _

Was he talking about Alek? I responded

Me:

_Dad, _

_You tell me not to trust anyone, but I've had to do the exact opposite. I never think twice about offering an open hand- just like you I guess. I want you to know that I'm not planning on going anywhere though, I've found someone that can protect me. _

An instant reply surprised me.

_Dad:Urgent!:_

_You can't let him do all the work for you, it's like you're using him. He'll move on to someone better Chloe. I taught you better. _

_Me:_

_No actually you left when I was six, don't worry mom taught me better though _

I slammed my laptop close, causing Alek to turn over and face me "Anger Issues?" He smirked, I shook my head trying to calm down. "I taught you better" How could he claim he taught me anything accept to help people, and even through that it wasn't him helping me- it was my story and how he helped me. "Sorry"

"It's fine, just some family things that need to be sorted out" I said avoiding future talking about it "I'm going to make some popcorn"

"You're laptops going off" Paul commented eating a cosmic brownie, pointing to it. I shrugged and then tried to stop Paul from opening it and reading it out loud. "Dad: How can you even say that to me? Maybe if you could follow an order you w-"

"Stop reading!" I yelled at Paul causing heads to turn, "Just stop" I grabbed my jacket and walked outside for a minute. Rain was pouring, and I was crying. It fit, like camo for your tears. I started to walk down the stairs and felt a grip around my waist. I just broke right then and there as Alek turned me around to his chest. I was sobbing uncontrollably, why had this all just hit me? What kind of girl I was- the one that drug these things out and hurt people without seeing it. "I'm so sorry" I said into him "I should have protected you from me"

"Protected me? That's a change" then he stopped any kind of hugging what-so-ever. "Mimi"

"I knew it, I listened to you but I was right" She said to him, I noted that she was angry just amused "Alek has a heart who would have thought?" I really didn't like her. They way she just walked around like a slut was disgusting, she was disgusting.

"We're just friends" I said because Alek wasn't talking to her.

"Yeah, I've heard that before." Mimi looked past me to Alek.

"I thought you were gone"

"I did too, guess not. See you around Chloe" I didn't like her tone when she said see you around, I mean she wouldn't hurt me or try to ruin everything would she? Oh this was MIMI of course she would! I just walked back inside leaving Alek out there.

* * *

><p>"What are you trying to pull Mimi?" I asked her in pure fury, like she was setting fire to everything I cared about because she wasn't who I wanted.<p>

"We belong together" Mimi wrapped her arms around my waist, I pushed her head away from me.

"You belong in a mental asylum" I crossed my arms and stepped back closer to the door "Don't ruin this"

"Ruin what? You're just friends right" I hated the way she laughed, the way she smirked at me because she wanted to destroy me. "What do you expect her to do? Fall in love with you!" Matter of fact, Yes. "Have a little plan to win her heart over be saving her life, giving her helpful advice when she needs it."

"She's not heartless like you Mimi" My turn to sarcastically smirk at her sad attempts to make me realize that this was bad for me, "She cares about me, and she cares about Jasmine. Something called respect for other people. Her human friends might be annoying but I'm sitting right next to her and watching these movies because I care about her too"

"The nice guy never wins" Mimi started to walk away from me, I didn't watch her leave I just gave her one last piece of advice.

"Come near her, and I'll kill you" It was true, I would rip her limb by limb as she fought for her life. She wouldn't win, there was a reason that I was protecting the Uniter instead of some other guy. I was fast, I was good at what I did and I always won.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS LETTER TO CHLOE KING:<strong>

_**Dear Chloe King, **_

_**WTF is wrong with you, you keep hurting these two guys when it's clear which one is the best option for you. Alek, if you were unsure of who I was talking about. Just because Brain wears a hat with cat ears on it doesn't mean he'd ever understand you like Alek does. You're breaking his heart and one day he's going to be done with him. You do have a choice to make, even though you think that toying with both Alek and Brian isn't going to work. Brian's dangerous, can't control himself and if you don't know yet... His dad is part of the order hun! Make the choice: Alek because he's going to protect you, he came back for you all those times you screwed him over, and he wasn't a jerk about it. He obviously cares more about you than Brain who was A REAL JERK! Even though Alek may have his moments, who doesn't? Just trying to help you make the right choice. **_

**_Love Katie_**

**_P.S. Thanks for keeping the show interesting but I'm sure your mom likes Alek a little more now :))_**


	5. Chapter 5

I vacantly stared at Amy from across the table as she looked right back at me "What happened?" She asked me, it had been 24 hours since our little sleepover ended, Paul had lost the deal by talking about what if Mai were to mix with dogs- disgusting- Jasmine had to do something for her mom, and Alek had stayed the night once more. _Just friends_ was becoming a cuss word in my mind.

"I got an E-mail" My legs were up in the chair as I got comfortable, to be honest my hair didn't have any beads or anything in it, I had just let it fall without a single braid. I wasn't wearing barely any make-up and My shirt was a little wet from the rain "from her"

"Mimi?" Amy hissed looking around for any Mai ears, luckily she wasn't the only one who didn't spot them. "What did it say!"

"Did you know her and Alek were mated, like together forever. Here I am falling for a friend who has an enternal girlfriend! Why does my romantic life suck so badly?" That's what was going on, I was falling into like with Alek and now to find out he really is just a friend. A flirtatious, a charming friend.

"Falling?" I nodded fighting back my anger and my want for Alek. This had to end, I needed to find someone else. I needed someone else. It was like fate, like Baset had sent me what I wanted exactly. A distraction, the boy had light brown hair, and green eyes. I could read him, that's how I knew he wasn't human. "He's cute" Amy cooed like Amy. He was cute, but he was no one.

"I think I should go home" I felt uneasy being there now, as far as I was concerned The AC meeting had been compromised and I needed some Ben and Jerry's. Love Sick, the thing that was curable only with the guy wasn't living in your house while school was closed down. Warnings for everything were signaling, and I hadn't seen one sign of a storm yet except some rain, and some bolts. My walk wouldn't last so long, I started running at top speed letting the tears fall as the wind shot them back.

It was stupid to cry over this, dramatic enough. I didn't know what I was thinking falling for Alek- a big mistake. It was a huge mistake. I should have known with Mimi around that her and Alek were some kind of item. I wanted to kick myself, or stab myself with something to make me wake up and realize I couldn't think about this anymore. They had history on their side- history always wins.

I got home unwrapping myself from the layers of clothes I had worn to keep from getting a cold, my scarf and Jacket hung by the door and my bag sat by a chair in the kitchen. I turned the T.V. off and fixed the mess I had made in the room, then fixed up Alek's room. He could stay in there tonight, I couldn't have him in my room.

I plugged in my iPod listening to my music in peace before my mom got home, I let myself look at Mimi's email once more. Then I slammed the laptop shut in frustration, why hadn't he said anything? Why had he put himself out there... Maybe he wasn't as sweet as I thought he was. I wanted to call Brain and tell him he was right, but he was not right. Alek shouldn't of had to tell me, he didn't know I was falling for him, he didn't know what he was doing to me. How could I blame him for my feelings?

I heard his soft footsteps on my roof, for a second I wanted to scream "GO AWAY, DON'T WATCH ME" but he did his job the way he was suppose to, and he would always save me. Not tonight though, I couldn't be saved. I was thinking too hard about this, so when the window opened I didn't hear it- I did hear it shut though.

"Hey" I heard the smile in his voice, I knew the right thing to do was act like nothings wrong but I was so confused with what was going on I couldn't help but not reply. "Usually you would say Hey back and a possible 'What's up'" I turned to face him and put the best fake smile money could buy on my face.

"Hey, What's up?"

"The sky" I rolled my eyes because of his immature come-back he obviously hadn't been working on like a good boy.

_Wake up Look me in the eyes again I need to feel your hand upon my face _  
><em>Words can relay nice<br>__They can cut you open And then the silence surrounds you and haunts you_

He moved closer to me, pulling at my chin and leaning down. His lips met mine in a since of irony, a kiss I shouldn't like because he was in love with someone else. A kiss we shouldn't of had because he should be with her right now.

_I think I might've inhaled you _  
><em>I could feel you behind my eyes <em>  
><em>You've gotten into my bloodstream I could feel you floating in me<em>

Even if it felt wrong at first, I couldn't pull myself away. The kiss increased to desperate pulling on his shirt and his hands clutching my waist in a wanted way. He picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist as he put me softly on my bed. Leaning over me the kiss breaking for that amount of time. It was in that moment I remembered a tanish, black haired girl that loved Alek. "No!" I said pushing him so hard he hit the wall. He sat down looking at me "this isn't right"

I shut off the music that wasn't helping the mood in the room at all, I ran downstairs though knowing he would follow. "Chloe can you tell me what that was?" he asked "I thought you liked it" _If you only had any idea how much I liked it,_ I thought and then returned to serious Chloe.

"It's not that"

"You're not over him?" How was he not thinking of his mate right now? His MATE. Did mate not mean anything to him? because Mimi seemed like they were the happiest couple in the world, they should crown her and him for couple of the year.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"I get it Chloe, you want to be with your human" What the hell? WHAT THE HELL. How was he blaming me for _that? _"You can't have your cake and eat it too, you know?" He opened the door to the pouring rain and my mother who hugged him and then came to hug me. I shook her off. "I'll be back later" Alek promised My mom, not me. Glad they were getting along.

"What just happened here?" She asked me grabbing an apple "because yesterday I came home to blankets and pillows and a lot of best friends and today I come to a crying Chloe" she slowed down at Crying Chloe "What's the matter?" she came to hug me once more and I let her.

"I screwed up everything" I admitted to her "A fell for the wrong guy"

"You fell for Brian?" My mom questioned, I shook my head no. "Well the only other guy I know about is Paul"

"I fell for Alek, and I shouldn't have" She looked lost and I filled her in on Mimi's email and then what exactly had happened in my room because I was done with the lies.

"I see..." My mom looked at me "I'm not saying go find another guy right now, but you'll make it sweetie" Those words weren't comfortable with me, I was afraid I would never find someone like Alek because there was no one like Alek. He was one in a million and Brian was a million and one. There were tons of Brian's in the world, and just not enough Alek's out there.

"I don't think I can. I said we were just friends for so long because we were until, I started to notice that maybe I had something there I was just hiding." Amy busted down my door almost walking in with Paul behind her. "What are you doing here"

"We're in trouble" I looked at her, raising my eyebrows. What had Amy and Paul done in the last 30 minutes.

"What she means is, She's in trouble. Mimi walked into the cafe and Amy just exploded on her. Now Mimi says she's going to kill her" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Mai just don't go around killing people. If she had said that though, I was going to make sure her last breath was _tonight. _

"Where is this bitch?"


	6. Chapter 6

Amy slammed on brakes pointing to an open window, I looked at Alek laughing across the table with Mimi. I didn't care what this did to Alek and me. Screw Alek and me, this was about my best friend. I walked into the coffee shop and walked right up to their table "Hey Chloe?" Mimi said like she was innocent.

"Don't even play with me, you know why I'm here" I didn't even look at Alek, he was pointless right now "I'm here to remind you who I am, come near Amy again and I'll kill you. Talk to Amy again and I will kill you and EMAIL ME AGAIN and I will kill you. Got it?" I looked at an uncomfortable Mimi "Continue" I said smiling a fake smile and walked out of the place to Amy "Let's go" I told her with a real smile on my face, how good did that feel? Amazing. Alek followed me out, and I turned to face him still caught up in what I told Mimi "Stay away from me" I warned "I want nothing to do with you"

"Chloe don't-"

"Don't what Alek, kiss someone and then go out on a date? Pretend like I'm the bad guy here right? I'm not the bad guy right now." I shook my head as I said "No. I'm done"

"You pushed me away remember?" I rolled my eyes at him and pointed to Mimi sitting at the table.

"You wonder why! I'm done with this conversation." His face fell as I got into Amy's car and let her drive off, probably leaving marks on the road. "That went well"

"Yeah, you grew a back bone!" Amy squealed in excitement "I know that since it's raining later that you might not want to go out, but I know this place..."

"...Let's go" I finished her sentence and gave Amy a reason to smile, and drive a little faster than what she already was, her music was Nicki Minaj all the way. We were trying to rap with her but it was a little hard to keep up, two white girls chillin' not the best rappers in the world. Amy and I were being normal for a night, we were going to let our hair down and be the teenager we wanted to be. Sadly, I had been to this place before. The guy at the entrance smiled at me and let us in. The place was Mai packed, that was a good thing. People started walking up to me, shaking my hand or giving me hugs. I walked to the back of the club with Amy "It's a cool place, but I've been here"

"Clearly, are all those people Mai?"

"Yes but they aren't like me, they aren't so happy about you being here. Stay by my side" I didn't want another Mimi incident. An arm came around Amy's waist and I looked up to see a mai I really didn't care for. "Let her go"

"Kiss me" He said and I planted one right on his lips. He was shocked for a second and then let Amy go "Dance with me?"

"No, but you can stay away from my friend" I hissed.

"You didn't just do that!" Amy looked at me, I just shrugged. We danced a little, I got hit on a little by power hungry mai and then I saw Mimi and Alek. Wow, way to be stalkers. I grabbed Amy and a drink that would get me in a lot of trouble later. I held my drink tight as Amy and I danced making other Mai guys look at me.

"...She's not only our savior, she's hot..."

"...Thank you Baset..."

"...Woah..."

"...Stop watching her..."

"...What is she drinking?..." That was Jasmine's voice, it was the loudest one out of all of them. I was pulled away from Amy to a group of guys who were taking turns dancing with me, I didn't change my dance moves I just kept looking at Amy who was being guarded and questioned by Jasmine. Amy went over what had happened earlier. "We have to go" Jasmine grabbed my arm as I walked back to her and Amy, we were about halfway out when someone's arm came around mine. I was well aware of Mimi's eyes on me, and Alek's as well. I grabbed the arm back and faced the guy from the shop just in time for Avril Lavigne's Hot to come on, kissing a boy with light brown hair and green eyes. and a smile that I had seen earlier in the coffee shop. Mai Guy. Two could play the jealous game.

"You're coming home with me" I smirked at him and pulled him out, waving at the shocked Mimi. Not that this guy was actually coming home with me, maybe maybe not if he was he was sleeping on the floor. I was just going to prove a point. When we got a safe enough distance from the club "I'm using you, you like Mimi right?"

"Duh. That's why I spotted you out"

"Okay I like Alek. Deal?"

"Deal." He smiled at me, this was going to be one great friendship. "Now let's go before they start watching" I grabbed his hand puttin him in the back seat of Amy's car.

"I like this" Jasmine laughed at us "I'm pretty mad myself at Alek being stupid, and then Mimi being MIMI. So this is great- just great"

"Oh yeah, I love it too" Amy agreed and we high fived.

"Now 'baby'" I air quoted the word "Tell me about yourself"

"I've liked Mimi for awhile, I go to High school and I'm transfering, I like music and some art- not the kind you can't tell what it is, I read comics, I'm a gamer, I know how to protect myself...Any thing else?" he had a sense of humor, but seriousness. He was serious about Mimi.

"No, but we're madly in love. I'm the UNITER. I'm Chloe, Cho for short if we're doing that pet name crap. I like not dying and I love coffee" I stated "anything you want to add in?"

"We're planning on mating" Noah looked at Jasmine.

"THAT'S GREAT!" Jasmine yelled in excitment "meaning Mimi's going to reveal her lie!" They fist bumped and then we were in front of my house, I let him in told my mom this was my new protector and that he was staying with us for awhile.

"That was easy..." He sounded like a staples button.

"Sounds pretty decent"


	7. Chapter 7

With Noah I felt nothing, and that ate at me all night. Is that how Alek felt when he had kissed me? Is that why he had went back to Mimi, I wondered if he'd told her... In the middle of the night I got up and walked to my mom's cabinet of Cheap Vodka and wines that were gifts. I grabbed the first bottle opening it and walked outside. I felt rejected from life as I took a sip of it and kept walking, tonight was that night. I was done with being the nice girl I used to be. I picked up my phone "Paul" I said as he answered thinking there was some kind of fight going on "Meet me outside your house" I heard him racing around his room, and then walking outside looking at my bottle.

"Sweet, King is back to 8th grade style?" I laughed at what he was saying, We had a little bit of fun as younger kids. Maybe, A lot of fun. He took the bottle from me as we both shared it. "What brings you here?" We walked around town laughing.

"Drama" I gave him a look not to go past that "This is pretty dangerous"

"I know right" Paul started pretending he was looking out for danger "You know, I miss you Chloe"

"I'm around a lot" I smiled at him, even though I knew what would follow that.

"I miss you Chloe, I mean it's cool having a friend that's a cat and all but sometimes you just want a friend. Like what you did with Amy tonight, she just needed a friend" My phone starting ringing, it was Jasmine. I ignored it, she was probably just wondering where I was. When the call followed up with a text, that was confirmed. We sat down after tossing the bottle in the trash, we didn't need that laying around when we were just watching the bay. We fell asleep there, my head on Paul's shoulder and him using his jacket as a blanket. I woke up at first light though, no one was around yet... I pushed Paul a little and he opened his eyes. "Woah" He looked around, and held his head "What were we drinking last night?"

"Whatever was in that bottle" I shrugged standing up and stretching, I knew I had to get back home but at the same time I didn't want to go back home. I just walked wearing Paul's jacket leaning into him to the coffee shop, that's what I really needed. We walked in and I was met with all my favorite people. Noah, Amy, Jasmine and to my surprise Alek. They looked like they were planning something. "Hey guys" I said yawning and they all turned and looked at us with shock in their eyes.

"Where were you with my boyfriend?" Amy asked jokingly kissing Paul on the cheek like he had brought me home safely "Oh my god, you smell like Crown Royal" I pointed to Paul laughing.

"I guess that's what we were drinking" I shut up looking at Jasmine trying not to crack up at her serious look. Paul smiled at me still despite all the angry looks.

"What happened last night?" Amy hissed at both of us "You were in your room with Noah here and then we realize you'd snuck out... we were worried."

"and I was walking the streets with my sidekick" I think I was a little drunk still "Until what time this morning, and we passed out on a bench by the bay" I said it like it was nothing. It was nothing. I was with Paul.

"And he was keeping you safe? Chloe that's irresponsible"

"I was fine, I made it back. Now Paul and I were getting some coffee and then we were leaving to talk some more... Noah last night was great" I kissed him on the cheek seductively. Watching Alek's knuckles go white, "Now excuse me" I ordered my drink and waited, then Paul and I left again after he told Amy that he had to watch out for me. I wasn't stable. He was right, I didn't want to be stable. "Let's go skinny dipping" I said halfway down the sidewalk. Paul looked at me from the corner of his eye "Joking"

"You scare me" My phone started rining, I almost tripped answering it.

"Hey" I said laughing "Right now?" Paul gave me a look again. "Sure!" I agreed to go to another Mai club. When we got there Super girl by saving Jane played, I only danced with Paul and I didn't touch a drink. I was starting to feel a lot better. "This is my theme song" I told Paul as it was about to end.

"Chloe we should go home" He said with his eyes and his mouth.

"I know we should, I'm fine Paul I really am"

"No you're not, you're tripping C" We walked out of the club, and Paul leaned against the old wooden thing guarding people from the water below. I saw it coming to, it snapped. I went to grab Paul but his hand flung out of the way and he was crashing into the water. I stripped my clothes off, and jumped in right after him. Finding him in the dark water, I pulled him up and dragged him to the closest shallow water, I couldn't give Paul mouth to mouth- I realized. Luckily I didn't have to. He was fine. "You saved me"

"That's my job" I said and then walked back to where my clothes happened to be, I told Paul to hold up his jacket around me... too late though.

"Damn King, stripping for this guy?"

"I saved his life, he fell into the water. And this guy is my best friend!"

"That's pretty cool" these were Alek's jock friends saying I was pretty cool while putting my clothes back on, even though the moment was ruined by Amy, Alek, and Jasmine. No Noah.

"WHAT THE HELL CHLOE?" Jasmine yelled at me "I don't know what's going on with you but-"

"Chill out, she just saved his life!" Alek's friend said "I think that's pretty cool..." Another one of Alek's friends joined the group.

"I got it on video, she just took off her clothes and dove in not thinking any thing about it just to save this guys life"

"Delete it" I told him and he showed that he did but he would always remember that.

"You saved Paul's life?" Amy mumbled.

"he's my best friend Amy, of course I saved his life." I was a little hurt at her thinking that I wouldn't save his life, or being shocked that I did "I wasn't messed up or anything"

"I find that hard to believe" The guys just walked away.

"What is that supposed to mean Amy? That I go around getting drunk so often that it's not expected of me to be sober. It was just last night and If you're jealous of the time Paul spent with me realize it was because I couldn't talk to you anymore about how I was feeling!"

"Just because you like Alek and this stupid whore has been lying to you and you can't exactly see it doesn't ever mean you can't talk to me" She said in a hushed voice. I hated myself for being like this

"I'm sorry" I told her and gave her a hug "I really am but I have to think"

"NO. I want to know what kind of lies?" Alek put his arm in front of me. Break it, or no?

"Ask your mate" Amy snorted "She should know"

"My mate? What..." He looked confused.

"Your mate Mimi sent me an email explaining your relationship, and then you kissed me and I knew it was wrong and then I got mad when she threatened Amy and then I saw you with her being all happy and then Noah and-" He kissed me on the lips.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me right now" and that was it, I wanted to be with Alek. Noah would probably shack up with Mimi tonight anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**THREE MONTHS LATER:**

I didn't care if I was stuck in this beat down place with Noah, Amy, Paul, Jasmine, and Alek. Noah and I kept a normal friendship without any feelings involved. Turns out on his search for Mimi he fell in love with someone else, that's pretty coool. We haven't met her yet though, O.K. Alek and I weren't doing good, we were fallling apart and I was the only one noticing it. Besides Amy of course, He didn't stop by randomly anymore I had way too much space for a healthy relationship and we barely even talked or kissed. It was like "We're dating" but we're not "Dating" anymore we're just together. We can say we're together but it doesn't feel like we are. I had started to listen to songs about things like that, and it was getting on my nerves. Noah started to pull me out on the empty floor and we just started to sing along, no dancing on tables or anything just singing to each other. The song didn't make me feel better but C'mon... I was going to sing it.

_[Noah] We didn't care if people stared We'd make out in a crowd somewhere Somebody'd tell us to get a room It's hard to believe that was me and you Now we keep saying that we're OK But I don't want to settle for good not great I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again_  
><em>[Noah] Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck <em>

"...Look at them..." Amy nudged Paul and pointed to us, "If I were Alek..."

_[Chloe] Remind me, remind me _

_[Noah] So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough _

_[Chloe] Remind me, remind me_  
><em>[Chloe] Remember the airport dropping me off We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop <em>

_[Noah] I felt bad cause you missed your flight_

_ [Chloe and Noah] But that meant we had one more night_

_[Chloe] Do you remember how it used to be We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep _

_[Noah] Remind me, baby, remind me_

_ [Chloe] Oh, so on fire so in love That look in your eyes that I miss so much _

_[Noah] Remind me, baby, remind me_  
><em>[Noah] I wanna feel that way <em>

_[Chloe] Yeah, I wanna hold you close _

_[Noah and Chloe] Oh, if you still love me Don't just assume I know_  
><em>[Chloe] Baby, remind me, remind me<em>  
><em>[Chloe] Do you remember the way it felt? <em>

_[Noah] You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves _

_[Chloe] Remind me_

_ [Noah] Yeah, remind me _

_[Chloe] All those things that you used to do That made me fall in love with you Remind me, oh, baby, remind me_  
><em>[Noah] Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt All those mornings I was late for work Remind me<em>  
><em>[Noah and Chloe] Oh, baby, remind me<em>  
><em>[Chloe] Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me <em>

_[Noah] Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt _

_[Chloe] Oh, yeah, remind me_

_ [Noah] Baby, remind me_

"That was nice, I guess" I said as another song that I didn't want to hear came on, the country version of Apologize... Tonight, I was going to break up with Alek. I was tired of hearing it, the whispers of him being with someone else a lot, the rumors that he was just over me and what I brought and the practical yelling and screaming that said that all these things were right inside of me. That song ended but I was still dancing with him, I didn't like Noah, and I was never going to fall in love with him. He was like that annoying brother that was there sometimes, but wasn't others.

_Baby, what are we becoming? _

_It feels just like we're always running Rolling through the motions every day_  
><em>I could lean in to hold you <em>

_Or act like I don't even know you Seems like you could care less either way_  
><em>What happened to that girl I used to know?<em>

_ I just want us back to the way we were before_  
><em>Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby? <em>

_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? _

_Do I have your love? _

_Am I'm still enough? _

_Tell me, don't I? _

_Or tell me, do I, baby_  
><em>Give you everything that that you ever wanted? <em>

_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely? _

_Do I just need to give up and get on with my life? _

_Baby, do I?_  
><em>Remember when we didn't have nothing But a perfect simple kind of loving? <em>

_Baby, those sure were the days_  
><em>There was a time our love ran wild and free But now I'm second guessing everything I see!<em>  
><em> Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby? <em>

_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? _

_Do I have your love? _

_Am I'm still enough? _

_Tell me, don't I? Or tell me, do I, baby_  
><em>Give you everything that that you ever wanted? <em>

_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely?_

_ Do I just need to give up and get on with my life?_  
><em>Baby, do I still give you what you need? <em>

_Still take your breath away? Light up the spark way down deep? Baby, do I?_  
><em>Whoa! Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby? <em>

_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? _

_Do I have your love? Am I'm still enough? Tell me, don't I? Or tell me, do I, baby_  
><em>Give you everything that that you ever wanted? <em>

_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely? Do I just need to give up and get on with my life? _

_Tell me baby, do I get one more try? Do I? Baby, do I?_

"I'm done" I told Noah walking out of the place, screw meetings I'm DONE with meetings. I'm done with ALL of this. I put my hands in my pockets and started to walk back to Valentina's. That's where I was suppose to be this weekend, Of course she wasn't there and of course even though I slept next to Alek nothing happened. It was like I would take anything right now, I snarky comment or just a smirk. I was getting nothing, I wanted to know what happened? I sounded like my mother these days. No one was following me, I just let myself get angry. I was so mad at myself, I should have done something in time for the bridge to break but I didn't see it coming. I didn't, no one had seen it coming to be exact it was like one day it just stopped. Maybe starting with no wake up kiss, just one on the forehead then not walking with me in the hallway... little things that you love. And then it just all stopped. I mean he said we were dating, but Come on... It was like being with Brian, not kissing. No telling your secrets, things like that and it was annoying. People were there, taking one good look at me and then waiting for someone to come after me.

"Where are your friends?" An older mai with short brown hair looked at me.

"I don't care" I mumbled "Hey, but if anyone wants to be with Alek line up because I'm done with it" I know no one heard that, I grabbed my bags and I walked right back out of the place. This wasn't home, nothing or no one was home anymore. My mom being Team Alek and everything wouldn't get it. No one exactly got it.

* * *

><p>"It's all Alek's fault in the first place" I said looking at Jasmine "She wouldn't have left if he hadn't been so distant lately"<p>

"What do you mean distant, He's at Chloe's every night."

"They haven't kiss in like a week, he sits on the roof all night and never does that scaring the fuck out of you thing."

"Are you talking about ALEK?" Noah yelled making Alek look over at us, I couldn't say he was depressed he just looked like he wasn't interested in Chloe anymore. I mean he still made comments to the group about how stupid some of us were and was friendly but...Chloe was what mattered here.

"YEAH. We're talking about how CHLOE is going to DUMP him" Alek walked over to us laughing, like he didn't believe it but I had talked to Chloe last night and she was talking about last chances "any way I just wanted you to know Jasmine" I smiled and avoided Alek's looks.

"You can't be serious?" Alek rolled his eyes "What did I do?"

"It's more like what didn't you do" I said back to him in my fake smile kind of way "You're breaking her heart, are you over her or something? Because that's how it looks"

"..It's not like that"

"THEN WHAT'S IT LIKE ALEK? SHE'S GOING TO LEAVE YOU" I didn't mean to shout like that but I couldn't help it. This was my sister Chloe we were talking about and I wasn't going to let him hurt her.

"We're fine Amy, we've got a great relationship"

"What did you do last night?" I asked him.

"We went to sleep"

"Without a kiss?"

"..Shit." I nodded and pointed to him.

"Exactly and that's been going on for awhile actually. You realized you stopped sitting with us completely or holding Chloe's hand. You don't even hang around in the house anymore" I was right of course, he couldn't deny what he was doing to her.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked into her room, It really had been awhile... a while since Valentina told me to lay off exactly, I knew that I didn't want to but I wanted to protect Chloe. I needed to protect Chloe at all costs, including breaking my heart. Still, there was a diffrence in protecting, and losing. "We have to talk" My hands fell in front of me while I said that, trying to be me. Trying to be the Alek that made people laugh, and love me but I couldn't. Looking at her beautiful face, how her eyes just sparkled even if they were glassed over with tears she hadn't cried yet. "I've been a bit of a jerk"

"A bit of?" She laughed sarcastically "Being a jerk would imply that you've done something" I deserved that.

"I know, I know but I only did this to protect you... Valentina said with us being together that put a bigger target on me. They could take me down, which I doubt or use me to get to you and I wasn't going to let that happen, but I don't want to lose you" I was speaking from my heart, and my mind. I loved her.

"I don't know what I suppose to say to you, I mean I really like you Alek" Her eyes were looking at her feet, my heart had dropped a bit- beating increasing, palms sweating I was completely scared that she was going to leave me and try the 'Just Friends' card. "I mean we can try again and hope it gets better but..."

"But? I know I screwed up Chloe and I don't really expect you to forget what's happened..."

"Alek shut up" she put her arms around me "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't forgive you?" I put my hand on her face touching it with my fingers, over her lips and down to her chin bringing her head up to kiss my mouth. A mai kiss- as powerful as a human kiss I suppose just more strength and more things to fight. Instincts to mate with the person overwhelming and even though kissing Chloe was enjoyable it was also painful as a male, that want to mate is ten times stronger, and it's not just seductive feelings towards each other it's more. So much more, fighting it would be like me taking on tens assasians. I wasn't surprised by the time it took us to get on her bed or under her covers. It wouldn't go farther than that, not with Chloe.

"Maybe a sane girlfriend?" I said as she broke the kiss, My hand still wrapped up in her hair making knots. With each breath she sucked in her eyes flickered, it was incredibly sexy. She was warm, and tiny underneath me. At Peace, lovely, and just straight up good-looking as well. I had waited for her to change, wanted her to change for so long but I had to keep distance. Kissing her was the sweetest, most needed thing I'd ever done with my whole life besides protecting her. She grinned at me as she pushed on my chest, I sat up questioningly looking for the answer in her body Language or her eyes. She was getting up, "Where are you going?"

"To change" She said "You're welcome to come along" Dear God, Why? "but before that I'm going to get something to eat and to check on Lana" Teasing me? OH no. I got up and walked after her.

"You really got to check on Lana?" I purred in her ear as she stopped walking putting my hands on her hips holding her there.

"Um..uh.." I was making her nervous, good. My hands rose a little, and slid back down. "Yeah I think so"

"I'll go with you" She looked pleased, and still nervous "Catching up to do"

"Yes, a lot of catching up to do" I grabbed her hand wrapping it tight in mine.


End file.
